Wild Ride
by ily456
Summary: This is about Landon and Jamie. My first fan fiction! I'm sorry its a stupid name but i hope you like it!


**Chapter 1: What is going on?**

I woke up to see Landon lying next to me. I wanted him to wake up right _THAT MINUTE!_ I stood up and "accidentally" ran into him. He woke up. I pretended that it was an accident as I apologized. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry! I was just grabbing my book! I didn't mean to! Go back to sleep if you want to." Landon wasn't buying it. He played along anyway. "Really baby its ok I was waking up anyway!" I was pleased with his response.

"Well that's good! So, do you wanna go get some breakfast?" Landon looked at me with much love and replied, "Whatever you want sweetie!" _How did I get so lucky? _"In that case, maybe we should just stay home."

After we had breakfast I cleaned the dishes and I heard Landon on the phone. I couldn't understand the words but I understood the tone in his voice and it didn't sound good. When he finally finished he came in and said that he would had to go to the store. I was curious to know where he _really _was going, but I knew that if he ever lied it would be for my own good, so I just left it like that. He kissed me and walked out the door.

He left at 9:00 a.m. and it was 3:00 p.m. I haven't heard from him at all the whole day. _What is he doing? _Was the only thing that ran through my mind from then to 3:45 p.m., when he finally ran through the door looking so excited as he lifted me up and twirled me around in circles like he did on our first date. I acted stupid and said, "Why are you so excited about groceries?"

Landon sat me down again and started crying. He held my hand and started to say how much he loved me. I at first had a bad feeling but then I remembered how excited he had been and I felt better. He kept going on and on until I finally said "WHAT IS IT LANDON!!" He started laughing and said "Jamie, sweetie, you're in remission!" My heart suddenly stopped without warning.

**Chapter 2: even bigger news**

I started to wake up and I heard Landon spazzing out in the other room. He called 911 an was pissing them off. He started cursing and so I yell out "LANDON IM FINE! STOP CURSING!!" He hung up the phone and ran into my room. He kissed me over and over saying "Baby I thought I lost you!! You scared me so much! Never do that again Jamie!"

I smirked and said, "You love me too much Landon!" He wasn't laughing and I realized this was not the time for joking. He said, "Jamie, you changed me from a worthless, horrible bastard to a caring and religious human being. I have the right to love you too much. If I had never met you, I don't know where the heck I would be right now!" I began to laugh and he smiled. "You know, when you told me that you had leukemia, I would have gone to any extent to make sure that you would survive because I knew I couldn't lose you. At that point you were the only one who had faith in me, the only one who really believed in me, and If you died, I would have no point for living." I looked up at him and couldn't help but kiss him. He may have been a worthless bastard at one time, but he was the best man I had ever met and I was the luckiest girl alive.

The next morning I woke up and saw Landon in the living room reading the book I had given him. I walked in and I took a deep breath, this would be hard to explain. "Landon, you know that I love you more than anything right?" Landon shot up and said, "OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT! WHO IS THE FATHER? LET ME SOCK HIM!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU WERE DRUNK!" I started laughing, "LANDON! Let me finish. I love you so much, I want…… I want to…..i want to have……." It was hard to explain, "I want to have a child with you." Landon looked up at me and smiled, "When do you want this baby sweetheart?" She smiled, "That part can be your decision."

That night he started kissing me and I knew it was coming. We both knew.

**Chapter 3: Why me?**

About 2 weeks after that happened, I went to the doctor in hopes of a baby, but she got twice the opposite. The doctor said, "Hello Jamie, I have some bad news." _OH GOD! PLEASE! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!! _I began to cry and said, "What happened? We didn't get a baby did we?" The doctor looked troubled. "No you didn't get a baby, but I have a bit of other news…..Jamie…..your remission….. It…it stopped…… you're out if remission Jamie. I am so sorry." I couldn't believe that. I wasn't prepared for that. I knew I needed Landon.

I went home and rushed to Landon so I could start balling. He knew thought he knew. "We didn't get the baby did we? It's ok we can get through this together Jamie, don't worry " "LANDON! Stop! yes that's true but there is something else… im out of remission." Landon was speechless. He couldn't talk. He kept mouthing to himself but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He stood up and went into the room. I could hear him trying to contain his tears. I knew he was trying to be strong for me and I knew I couldn't have asked for a better husband than that man in there.

**Chapter 4: The call**

The next morning we got a call from the doctor. He said "Landon and Jamie, I need you to come to the office as soon as possible. I have some news for the both of you."

We had to call my father and tell him that we couldn't go to church today because we would be at the doctor's office. We got in the car drove over there. We were deep in thought the whole ride. We didn't say a word. _What could possibly be wrong now? _When we got there, before I could open the door, Landon grabbed me and said, "No matter what happens I want you to know I will always be there for you." I smiled and kissed him. "I know."

**Chapter 5: one down, one to go**

We walked to my doctor's office and it was about the longest walk I ever had to take. When we finally got there the doctor looked up at us and said, "Hello Jamie, Landon." At the same time we said "Hello Doctor." I began laughing under my breath until the doctor said "Please sit down." My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I have some news for you." Me and Landon looked at each other and smiled, "Yes, you said that in the phone call." He laughed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forget things very easily now days." I couldn't take I anymore. "Please doctor, will you please just tell us!" The doctor smiled a smile as big as I had seen from him in a long time. "There was a misunderstanding in the testing room. Jamie, you never went out of remission. They misread it in the lab!"

Me and Landon were jumping for joy. We couldn't believe it! We walked out of the office and Landon whispered to me "One down, one to go!" I whispered back "I love you." He looked back at me and said "I love you more."

When we got home we went upstairs and Landon said,"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Carter?" I laughed, "Of course I would Mr. Carter!" I went to the CD player and put on "Only Hope". I heard him singing the words to me so I sang along and I knew that no couple in the world could have been or will ever be more in love than we are.

When the song was almost over it began to rain. We ran outside and began dancing in the rain as we kissed. I don't think that there could be a better day than this. I may have thought that then but that day was only two on a list of 1-2. Number one just had dent happened yet.

**Chapter 6: How could this happen?**

I lost track of the time, while we were dancing out there. I began to fall asleep on his shoulder. He knew I was tired so he took me back inside so I could go to bed. He sat at the side of the bed for a while. He stayed as long as I was awake, and that was the last I remembered until I woke up at midnight. I didn't know why but I couldn't sleep. I looked over to where Landon would be sleeping normally but he wasn't there. I got up and looked for a note and I saw one on the nightstand.

_Dear Jamie,_

_Im taking a walk to my mother's. She wanted me to come over. I didn't want to wake you. I won't be back until about 8:00 tommorrow morning. I love you._

_Love,_

_Landon_

Ugh, I wanted him _home! _Couldn't his mom have waited till the morning?

I went back to sleep until about 8:00 when I heard a loud BAM! Then another one. I rushed to the window to see what happened when I saw Landon, sprawled out on the street, with a gunshot in his arm and leg. I screamed at the top of my lungs. NO! This **can't **happen! NOT LIKE THIS!! I grabbed the phone and called 911 as fast as I could, when they answered they said "What seems to be the problem?" I yelled at the top of my lungs "SHUT UP! MY HUSBAND JUST GOT SHOT IN HIS ARM AND LEG! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!"

They came very quickly and rush him to the hospital, with me in the ambulance. The kept asking me these annoying questions when all I wanted to do was slap them in the face. CANT THEY UNDERSTAND MY HUSBAND JUST GOT SHOT?

When we finally got there they rushed him to the surgery room. It took them 3 long hours. I called his mom, my dad, and Eric, Landon's best friend. When they finally got him out of surgery they let me go see him.

**Chapter 7: It will be all better**

The nurse was in the room with him and she looked at me and smiled "He is gonna be fine." I felt relieved. I sat next to him all night until he woke up the next day. "Morning baby." I heard his soft voice say. I felt a rush of joy go throughout my whole body. "Baby, how are you feeling?" he replied, "I'm doing well how are you?" I smiled, "I'm doing much better now that I know your ok."

A few weeks later he was out of the hospital, looking good as ever. The day that Landon got back I never wanted him to leave the house without me _ever_ again, but just my luck that is exactly what I had to do 2 days after him coming home from the hospital. His mother called and they would have to fly out to Kentucky that night to visit his grandmother who was dying. I begged him not to go but I realized that he had to. I knew that he had to visit her, to see her one last time, and I had to believe that he would be alright.

**Chapter 8: I didn't see this coming**

I just got a letter from him. The phone line was broken at his grandmother's house. He said that his grandmother had died and the funeral was tomorrow. I was devastated. Another day away from me. I needed him. I had been having stomach cramps and I needed him with me.


End file.
